


Rescued

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When Mikey pisses off Raph, he runs to his mate to look for rescue in his arms.





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the adorable Chercherin for her opinions and suggestion <3

It was a peaceful, quiet evening and Leo decided to use that time to finally read a book. The last week had been quite busy with the Purple Dragons and Foot Clan, so it was nice to just relax and do nothing. At least one evening when they didn’t need to save the world. Leo sighed happily as he buried himself deeper into the cushions and opened the book.

Suddenly a loud crash coming from the dojo cut the pleasant silence, followed by Raph’s roar. “MIIIIKEEEEYYYYY!!!!”

Leo rolled his eyes. One evening! Was it so much to ask for?

The door of the dojo opened and the orange-masked ninja shot out as though he was chased by a furious bull.

Wait…

He was.

Raph’s bulky figure appeared in the doorway almost immediately after Mikey left there so hastily and made a beeline for the couch where Leo wanted to enjoy his book. The little brother threw himself on his mate, flinging his arms around his neck.

“Save me, Leo!” he cried, using one of his most effective weapons – Leo could hardly resist the puppy eyes Mikey was giving him.

The leader sighed, holding the book high above his head. “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing my ass!” growled Raph, who wanted to chase Mikey and punish him for his lapse, but when the little brother looked for refuge in the blue-masked turtle’s arms, he simply waved his hand and returned into the dojo. Even Raph didn’t feel like starting a fight during such a peaceful day, especially not with Leo.

Mikey grinned when he saw their hotheaded brother go back to the dojo and cuddled further into Leo. “Thanks for the rescue,” he purred.

Leo raised an eye ridge, glancing at Mikey. “No problem, I guess…” he said, but then returned his attention to the book, ready to continue reading.

Mikey settled comfortably atop of Leo’s body, his nose lightly brushing Leo’s jaw. “What are you doing?”

“Reading. Or more like trying to.”

“Really? You look pretty bored to me,” Mikey said, pressing a small kiss to Leo’s cheek.

Leo took a deep breath. “Do I?”

“Definitely.”

“What gives me away?” Leo raised his one leg and pushed it between Mikey’s knees.  

“Well… you’re not playing a videogame, you’re not playing chess with Donnie and you’re not even painting. That must mean you’re bored to death and need me to have some fun,” Mikey continued, trailing the line of Leo’s jaw with his lips.

“I was having fun with my book until you pissed off Raph,” Leo said, his eyes fixed stubbornly on the black words printed on the white pages.

“Not as much as you can have with me.” Mikey wasn’t about to give up. He delivered another kiss on Leo’s chin.

“Mhmmm… Maybe you’re right,” Leo said with a small smile.  “I still might not be absolutely sure, though. Maybe a little more persuasion wouldn’t hurt.”

Mikey chuckled into Leo’s neck and gave him a small, careful bite.

“Biting, Mikey? Really? That’s what you’ve got?”

Mikey grinned, hugging Leo tighter around his neck. “Maybe I have more, but to find out you need to put away the book,” he whispered right into Leo’s ear slit seductively before he started placing love bites down the line of his neck.

Leo sighed quietly and lowered his hands, but the book stayed in them. “Is that a condition?” he asked, trying to keep the rhythm of his breathing under control.

“You can make it a challenge,” Mikey purred and continued in his mission. Gentle bites turned into soft kisses, kisses turned into exciting teasing of Mikey’s skillful tongue.

Leo shivered as he felt excitement spreading through his body. His heart started beating faster and he had no control anymore over his breathing. Mikey noticed those slight changes and smirked. It was just a matter of time before he would have Leo’s undivided attention. He moved slowly to Leo’s clavicle, placing gentle kisses on it.

Leo gave another quiet sigh. The book was still in his hands, though, so Mikey figured he needed to work harder and nipped at Leo’s skin, his hands sliding slowly from his mate’s neck to his plastron. His lower regions pressed suggestively to Leo’s body in a promise of so many exciting things – if only the blue-masked ninja put his damn book away.

Leo held his breath and his eyes narrowed, his teeth digging into his lower lip to stop the groan that threatened to escape his mouth.

Mikey grinned, pleased with Leo’s reaction. He started rocking slightly, his lower plastron rubbing against Leo’s, giving the older turtle a taste of what he could have.

“Mikey,” Leo whispered, the tone of his voice telling the orange-masked ninja that the leader was slowly losing his so well-known self-control.

“Yes?” Mikey purred, his mouth finding its way back to Leo’s neck. He could feel his mate’s fast pulse under his lips and he knew his victory was near.

“Don’t you want to move this party to our room? You know, if Raph or Donnie find us here, they won’t be impressed,” Leo said.

“Or Master Splinter,” Mikey giggled and raised his head to look Leo in the eyes. “Will you carry me?”

“What are you? A princess?” Leo teased, a grin spreading across his lips, an unmistakable sign that he didn’t mind that much.

“You can think of me as your bride,” Mikey laughed and pressed his lips to Leo’s mouth in a playful kiss.

“Does that mean you’re the woman in this relationship?” Leo asked when their lips parted after a moment.

Mikey blinked and the grin disappeared from his face. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

Leo burst into amused laughter. “I’m kidding. I don’t mind carrying you to our room and I definitely don’t mind calling you my bride. As long as it’s not a runaway bride.”

Mikey smirked. “It depends.”

“Oh, you teaser!” Leo laughed and put his hand on the nape of Mikey’s neck to pull his mate closer in order to give him a kiss that could hardly be called innocent. His other hand still gripped the book, however.

Mikey purred contentedly into the kiss. His mission wasn’t accomplished yet. He rocked his hips once more and took Leo’s lower lip between his teeth gently, swiping his tongue over it.

It was Leo’s turn to purr. His hand moved from Mikey’s neck and traveled down his carapace. Mikey felt Leo loosen his grip on the book, which started sliding down somewhere toward the knot of their legs, and he grinned, satisfied with himself. Leo’s hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed. Mikey gasped and an excited churr escaped his throat right into Leo’s mouth.

Leo broke the kiss and looked into Mikey’s baby blue eyes. “So… bedroom?”

Mikey grinned and nodded. “Bedroom.”

Leo chuckled and slapped Mikey’s rear lightly. “Get up, then.”

“You said you’d carry me,” Mikey protested.

“I will, but I need to stand up at first.”

Mikey sighed theatrically. “You’re demanding, aren’t you?” he said, but a suppressed smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He bit Leo’s lower lip playfully before he started getting up, making sure his lower body rubbed against Leo’s thighs.

He was just kneeling between his mate’s legs when Leo rose from the couch. All of a sudden Mikey’s world span in front of his eyes and his knees were touching the covering of the couch no more. His hands shot out into free space and his arms curled around the blue-masked ninja’s neck. Leo’s strong arms were supporting Mikey’s weight as he lifted him from the couch and carried him through the lair towards the room they shared for some time already.

Nothing could wipe the wide grin from Mikey’s face. He cuddled Leo, hugging him around his neck, relishing in the closeness and basking in the feeling of victory. He was one damn brilliant mind when it was about getting Leo do what the younger turtle wanted. The leader might act cool, but the truth was Mikey had him wrapped around his finger. Leo wasn’t that complicated in the matters of love and… the things that went with it. When he loved, he loved with his whole heart, absolutely and unconditionally, doing his best in making the one he loved happy.

Leo brought Mikey into their room. When he reached their bed, he put his mate on it carefully. Mikey was reluctant to let go as Leo wanted to straighten up, so Leo used his own weapons and made Mikey dizzy with one absolutely sensual kiss.

Mikey sighed quietly and his hands slid to Leo’s biceps which gave the older brother the chance to slip out of his arms. Mikey whined discontentedly at the loss, glaring at his mate in order to let him know he didn’t like this separation. But what he got in return was Leo’s smile as the blue-masked ninja stood beside the bed, looking Mikey up and down with a hungry gaze.

It was a weird feeling for the younger turtle to be scrutinized like that. He felt like the prey of some predator. “What?” he asked, unsure what to think.

“Nothing. I just love looking at you,” Leo said and sat down on the bed next to his brother.

A pinkish shade colored Mikey’s cheeks, but a grin split his face. “Dude, you’re creepy.”

“Am I?” Leo asked, amused, as he took Mikey’s hand and delivered a small kiss into his palm.

Mikey chuckled. “Totally,” he said and watched his beloved mate pull off the pad from the sea-green elbow. Then Leo pressed a small kiss on each of Mikey’s three fingers, making his younger mate giggle happily.

He did the same thing with Mikey’s other arm, kissing the fingers again. Mikey was grinning widely, letting Leo do his job more than willingly.

When his arms were gearless, Leo bent forward to place a gentle kiss on Mikey’s lips. Mikey wasn’t having it a chaste way, though. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, holding him firmly while he deepened the kiss. Leo sighed softly into his mouth, cradling Mikey’s face in his hands.

When the kiss was over, the older ninja ran his tongue over his lips as if he was trying to capture the last bits of Mikey’s taste with it. Mikey was still holding him around his neck, not letting Leo escape him, grinning right in his face.

“More?” Mikey asked teasingly.

Leo smirked. “And who would finish undressing you?” he asked, amused.

“I didn’t think about that,” Mikey laughed. “Can’t it wait? I want to explore your mouth a little longer,” he said, trying for a seductive tone, but he ruined it when he started giggling again.

Leo chuckled. He plugged Mikey’s mouth with his own, putting an end to the younger turtle’s laughter. Mikey groaned excitedly and opened his mouth a bit more, but when he felt Leo’s tongue insolently passing through the gap between his lips, he simply couldn’t leave it like that and a battle for dominance started. Mikey was trying to push Leo out of his mouth and penetrate his oral cavity himself. Leo fought bravely, but he capitulated in the end with a dark churr coming from the depth of his throat. Mikey tasted the sound on the tip of his tongue and felt crazily happy about the little fact that he was the one who made Leo give such arousing noises.

Their mouths parted only because they were short of oxygen. Mikey’s grin was wide and infectious, his eyes shining with the purest happiness. Leo was drowning in them, he was their slave, but he couldn’t care a bit.

As they were staring into each other’s eyes, Mikey’s smile softened. “I love you, Leo,” he said with heartbreaking sincerity.

Leo’s heart started beating faster and the butterflies in his belly fluttered their wings rapidly. No matter how many times Leo heard the sweet confession, it always made him feel stronger, prouder, and endlessly happy. He considered himself to be the luckiest of lucky to have become the chosen one of this incredible creature lying under him. He gave a quiet sigh as he melted into Mikey’s embrace.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “More than anything.”

“More than your katanas?” Mikey teased.

Leo chuckled. “More than my katanas.”

“That’s truly a big love,” Mikey admitted, amusement still present in his voice. “I love you more than pizza,” he added.

Leo raised his head to look into Mikey’s eyes, a big grin playing on his lips. “I feel so loved.”

Mikey giggled and hugged Leo tighter. “You are.”

The kiss they shared after that was slow and sensual, expressing the depth of their feelings. Leo’s hands traveled over Mikey’s body, he caressed his sides, his hips, then returned to Mikey’s shoulders and hugged him as they still kissed. His fingers found their way to Mikey’s mask and pulled it off slowly, dropping it on the floor.

Mikey purred into Leo’s mouth contentedly. Leo’s mask followed the example of Mikey’s, landing next to the orange strip of fabric. The arms around his neck unfolded and Leo could feel curious fingers trailing the grooves on his carapace.

Leo shivered as he felt pleasure spreading through his body. Mikey’s skillful fingers didn’t stop teasing him until their mouths separated and a loud churr echoed in the quiet room.

Mikey giggled softly, looking at Leo with pure joy reflecting in his eyes. “When will you finish my undressing?” he asked.

Leo grinned. “Right now? I got carried away, sorry.”

Mikey laughed and pressed one big kiss on Leo’s cheek before he loosened his grip on his brother so that Leo could straighten up.

Leo smiled and reached for Mikey’s belt.

“You know, we could do it without taking our gear off,” Mikey pointed out as he watched Leo unfastening the belt and throwing it down on the floor to their masks.

“This is more fun. We’re not in a hurry, are we?” Leo said. His hands were stroking Mikey’s body, moving slowly lower. They avoided Mikey’s most excited regions though as they slid elegantly to his thighs. Dexterous fingers knew exactly how to touch, how to caress, how to run over the sensitive places to cause the younger turtle the greatest pleasure.

Mikey churred, parting his legs, but that bastard Leo was playing with him. He delivered a small exciting kiss on the inner side of Mikey’s thigh as his hands gripped the knee pad and pulled it down the calf, still making sure his fingers were touching Mikey’s skin in the process.

“Leo,” Mikey sighed.

“Shhh,” Leo said quietly, worshipping Mikey’s leg with his touch as he got rid of the pad.

He did the same thing with Mikey’s other leg, only this time he placed more kisses on the sea-green skin. When he was done, he bent over Mikey again, looking deep into his baby blue eyes. Mikey’s pupils were wide with excitement and his cheeks were darker with the blush that colored them.

“You are beautiful, Mikey,” he said, as he ran his hand up his mate’s side.

“You’re talking too much, Leo,” Mikey whined. “And you still have your gear on. How come?”

“Do you want to take it off? Or shall I do it myself?” Leo asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Mikey pouted. “If I let you do it yourself, it’ll take you a year. At least,” he grumbled and sat up, reaching for Leo’s elbow pads.

Leo chuckled and let Mikey do the job. The younger ninja wasn’t as slow and sensual as Leo. He was impatient; Leo’s teasing took way too much time. Now he wanted action.

Leo’s elbow pads flew across the room and his belt didn’t stay in its place for too long either. Mikey was working eagerly on taking Leo’s gear off, an expression of deepest concentration on his face, which was pretty amusing, considering the fact that Mikey could get distracted pretty quickly, but there were things that could catch his attention for much longer than a couple of minutes.

Leo smiled as he watched his mate. The slight crease on Mikey’s forehead spoke clearly of his momentary obsession. It wasn’t like they needed to take their gear off – if they had wanted a quickie, they wouldn’t have bothered with such things – but it was more exciting this way, more intimate. Hardly ever could anyone see Leo without his gear, that sight was reserved for Mikey’s eyes, and Mikey loved that fact, even though he didn’t care much about his own nudity and wearing anything was more a habit in his case.   

When the last bits of Leo’s gear said goodbye to his body, Mikey pushed his lover into the sheets, straddling his hips. He leered at Leo under him, giving a slow but thorough rub with his lower plastron in all of Leo’s right places.

A deep churr filled the room, making Mikey grin smugly.

“You’re mine, Leonardo, the leader in blue,” said the smaller ninja, running his hands over Leo’s plastron possessively.

“I’m all yours, oh, almighty Michelangelo, whose skills in bed are legendary,” Leo said, smiling widely.

Mikey giggled. “That’s right. I’ll make you squirm,” he announced.

“Promise?”

Mikey’s laughter was an answer enough. The younger brother bent forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Leo’s lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he whispered after a moment against his lover’s mouth before he plugged it one more time with his tongue.

The kiss was deep and sensual, awakening primal desires and making the sparks in their bodies turn into a true fire. Mikey started rocking his hips in the most exciting manner, making Leo’s blood rush southwards. Leo churred loudly, still trying hard to contain his erection. He didn’t want to be the first one to drop out as if he and Mikey were having a contest about whose self-control was better.

Mikey kept rubbing their lower plastrons together while ravishing Leo’s mouth. Leo could feel the growing bulge in his mate’s lower regions, but Mikey was as stubborn as Leo, if not even more, and incredibly competitive.

“Mikey,” Leo whined as he tilted his head sideways, gasping for air.

Mikey lowered his head to Leo’s neck, panting as though he ran a marathon, his hot breath tickling the forest-green skin. Leo put his arms around his younger mate, giving him time, giving himself time to calm down a little so that he could hold in his erection a little longer.

But his lover’s name couldn’t be Mikey if Leo thought he would be given a break. A hot tongue touched his skin, following the line of his neck towards his jaw, which was showered by butterfly kisses. Sea-green palms were pressed to his plastron, pinning him down to the mattress. The thighs straddling him hugged his hips tighter and his still hidden erection experienced merciless teasing.

Leo couldn’t hold back an excited moan. His body shivered under the pressure of Mikey’s pelvis on his poor lower regions. Bulge against bulge, sliding, rubbing, grinding, making them squirm, making them pant, making them moan and churr.

Mikey found Leo’s mouth once again, kissing him hard and deep as though he wanted to suck Leo’s soul out of his body. Obviously, he wasn’t satisfied with something, because when he broke the kiss and looked in Leo’s eyes, there was a frown on his face.

“You naughty boy. Drop down already,” he ordered.

Leo smirked. “Not before you do.”

Mikey scrutinized his face for a moment and Leo could in love and war see cogwheels spinning in his brother’s head.

“You want to play, hm?” Mikey said at last.

“You know me.”

“All right.” The smirk should have told Leo that something was up. It could be either shock of the sudden action or a strong wave of excitement caused by it, but when Mikey’s teeth dug into Leo’s neck, he released his erection with a surprised cry.

Mikey laughed right into the forest-green ninja’s ear slit. “See what a good boy you can be?” he purred smugly.

“That was a dirty trick,” Leo complained, but he wasn’t that annoyed in reality. To be honest, he was even more aroused and needy for Mikey’s attention.

Mikey laughed again and pressed a loud kiss on Leo’s cheek. “You know the saying: all is fair in love and war.”

“Mmmmm, so am I to tolerate your antics?” Leo purred, running his hands up Mikey’s thighs.

The sea-green ninja straightened up, looking at his older mate lying under him so open and vulnerable. His smirk turned into a gentle smile, his fingers tracing the scratches in Leo’s plastron lightly in a loving gesture. Feeling Leo’s hot palms on his skin, he couldn’t hold the steady, calm rhythm of his breathing anymore. He knew what he wanted. And Leo was so beautifully ready to give it to him.

Mikey’s fingers reached for Leo’s hard-on and curled around it, giving it the first, careful pull. Leo moaned, his hands squeezing Mikey’s flesh.

A sigh escaped the younger turtle’s mouth. “Where’s the lube?” he asked as he looked around.

Leo lifted his hand from Mikey’s thigh unwillingly and dipped it under the pillow. He pulled out a tube and handed it to Mikey. Mikey snatched for it eagerly, uncapping it, and squeezed out a generous amount of cool gel. He let it warm up a little before he took Leo’s length into his hand again and started pumping it in a slow rhythm.

Leo moaned loudly and his hips started rocking slightly. He pushed into Mikey’s skillful hand, wanting to get as much as he could of that sweet feeling.

Mikey smiled, bending forward and delivering a kiss on his lover’s belly. He loved seeing Leo like this, breaking into pieces thanks to the things he was doing to him and absolutely unable to form a coherent sentence. Under Mikey’s touch Leo was melting into a pool of pleasure. “Yes… yes…” he repeated, obviously not knowing he was saying anything, reaching for Mikey and wiggling under him.

“Good?” Mikey teased, twisting his hand in a way that he knew made Leo crazy.

“Aaaah!” Leo cried out and his hips bucked up from the mattress.

Mikey chuckled, satisfied. He totally loved having their leader in his power. The strong, proud, disciplined ninja suddenly turned into an overexcited puppy.  

“Don’t you dare to come,” Mikey said, grinning wickedly.

Leo whined, squirming again. Dark eyes found Mikey’s face and he looked at him in that adoring way that always made Mikey’s heart beat faster. His smile turned gentle and his mouth found his mate’s to deliver a tender kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered when their lips parted after a few seconds.

Leo sighed, capturing Mikey’s face in his hands, pulling him down for yet another kiss. A soft touch of their lips quickly turned into ravaging each other’s mouth before Mikey put a stop to it.

“No, Leo, you don’t want it like this. You want more,” he purred into his lover’s face. Leo gave a weird sound that could be either an agreement or displeasure when Mikey pulled his hand away from his mate’s already leaking penis and straightened up.

Once again, Mikey lubed his fingers, rising on his knees so that his lower regions didn’t touch Leo anymore. Leo watched with a hungry gaze how Mikey reached between his legs, keeping the eye contact with his lover. He wanted to make this a show, one that would drive Leo wild.

At first he massaged his entrance, lubing it, before he pushed the first digit in up to the first knuckle. He tilted his head backwards and moaned loudly.

His free hand was resting on Leo’s chest, supporting Mikey’s weight while he was fingering himself. He could feel Leo’s rapid heartbeat under his palm despite the rough surface and that made him even more aroused. He still didn’t allow himself to drop out, even though the pressure of his erection in its pouch was almost unbearable.

“M-Mikey,” Leo stuttered, his pupils wide, leaving just a thin ring of irises framing their depth in which Mikey could see his own reflection and he knew who he belonged to. He smiled, pushing the whole finger in.

He sighed, his cheeks dark thanks to the wild blush, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage.

“Like the show?” he asked, pulling the finger out a little to shove it back in.

Leo mewled. “Mikey.” His hands stroked the sea-green thighs and continued to Mikey’s hips and sides. The brave, deliberate touch turned into a shy caress of his fingers.

“You want me?” Mikey asked, suddenly serious.

Leo breathed out. “Always.”

Mikey’s cheeks darkened even more and he suddenly looked coy. The smile he gave Leo spoke volumes about his love for the one he was proud to call his mate.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Leo buried deep inside of him, he wanted to give him what Leo wanted so much, he wanted to give him every bit of himself. They belonged to each other and nothing and no one could separate them. Together they were stronger, together they could take the world down if they pleased.

He pulled the finger out of his body, ready to replace it for something much better. He knew that one finger was probably too little for preparation, but it wasn’t like they were virgins. They had sex pretty regularly, so Mikey’s body was already used to Leo’s presence.

He still used more lube to get his mate’s length perfectly slippery; that way they should prevent harm. He held Leo’s penis, then, and directed it to his opening. The moment Mikey could feel Leo penetrating him, he couldn’t hold back his erection anymore and dropped out.

Their combined churrs echoed in the room. Mikey kept sliding down slowly until Leo was completely buried inside of him.

“Mikey…” The moan pleased Mikey’s ears and he sighed contentedly. He looked at Leo with a happy smile playing on his lips.

“I’m here,” he breathed out, running his hands up and down Leo’s plastron.

“Mikey,” Leo moaned again, reaching for his lover.

Mikey took Leo’s hands into his, tangling their fingers together. “Support me, okay?” he said as he started lifting himself.

Leo nodded weakly, his eyes fixed on Mikey as though he was watching the most amazing thing in the world. Mikey would have died for such a gaze. He breathed and lived for Leo’s smiles, for his touches, for his hugs, for his love confessions… He still couldn’t believe his luck to have been the one who managed to capture Leo’s heart…

Okay, he was one hot turtle, anyone who wasn’t blind had to admit that, so how could Leo resist him? Pffff, no chance even for the proud, powerful leader.

He smiled down at his mate, who held his hands firmly, giving the younger ninja the support he needed. Just like always. Leo was always there for him, supporting him, protecting, cherishing. Mikey was wrapped in his love, he could feel it wherever he went, felt the strong bond between them that they had managed to create together and he was damn proud of it. They belonged to each other with everything they had, however despite the absolute devotion to each other they were able to preserve their independence and freedom.

Mikey sighed excitedly as he started sliding down again. Leo held him securely and Mikey knew he could prop into his hold as much as he needed, that Leo would never let him go, never fail him – both in bed and life. He could see Leo’s muscles bulge as he resisted the pressure and it was so damn sexy that Mikey was devouring him with his gaze. Simply, his mate was one attractive turtle and together with Mikey they created an absolutely irresistible couple.

He started rising again. Leo didn’t look away even for a second, his eyes dark and hooded, lips slightly parted as he was panting and calling for Mikey to steal a kiss. But Mikey was busy right now. The slow pace wasn’t enough anymore, he wanted more, he wanted to feel fire, he wanted to give and take everything he could.

He thrust down, giving a long moan of pleasure. Leo under him shivered and churred, but he never stopped holding Mikey. Mikey propped himself even more as he rose and then sat back again in a swift, violent manner.

“Leo,” he sighed, looking at his beautiful, strong lover.

Leo churred again, the sound reverberating in the room. He drew his hips upwards, slamming into Mikey’s hot body, sending sparks of pleasure through his veins. Mikey cried out as Leo managed to hit the right spot; he saw the whole solar system in front of his eyes – Leo was his sun and he was a planet orbiting around him, once close, once farther, but never ever leaving, never ever cutting the bond that was holding them together. Gravity was truly a magnificent power.

“More,” he moaned, driving faster and faster down on Leo’s hard-on and Leo kept holding him and thrusting into him. It was hot. It was perfect. It was everything they were and even more. It was a beginning and an end, it was freedom and it was captivity, it was fire and it was life in its purest, most basic form.

Mikey kept riding Leo’s length in a wild rhythm. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Gradually, it was building up and he knew he was on the right way to his climax. His own penis was bouncing up and down, leaking precome and marking Leo’s plastron. Mikey couldn’t help but grin at the exciting sight.

“What?” Leo asked, panting.

Mikey’s grin widened. “Nothing.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed. He waited when Mikey’s hips met his once again and he freed his hands from Mikey’s grasp.

“Hey!” the sea-green turtle protested when strong arms grabbed him around his waist and the world in front of his eyes spun. Mikey gasped as his carapace hit the mattress and the live weight of his mate pinned him to it.

Leo leered, his penis still buried in Mikey. Mikey could feel his muscles clench around it as though they didn’t want Leo to leave, not so soon at least… which Mikey agreed with. His legs found their way around Leo’s hips and when Leo supported them with his arms, making his younger mate spread his legs wider, Mikey gave a content sigh.

Leo slid as deep as he could and then he pulled out, leaving only the tip of his length inside of his lover’s body. The hard thrust that followed sent Mikey sliding up the sheets. He grabbed the pillow, tilting his head backwards and giving a long, loud churr.

 “Leo!” he cried out and wiggled a bit, helping his mate to find the right angle again.

Panting, Leo held Mikey in place as he set the new, violent rhythm, each thrust deep and precise. Mikey’s world constricted to Leo and the pleasure that took over his body and kept building up in his loins. His tail wiggled restlessly, brushing the underside of Leo’s hot body.

Leo moaned at the light touch that was driving him even crazier. He was pounding into the sea-green body without a break, giving Mikey no time to catch his breath. The younger turtle was moaning and churring, squirming under his strong, ferocious lover, calling out his name, especially when Leo grabbed his erection and started pumping it in the same wild rhythm.    

The temperature in the room increased rapidly, the air around them became heavy and saturated with the heady smell of sex. Mikey was totally lost in the pleasure Leo was causing him. He couldn’t control his voice anymore (not that he wanted to or had even tried so far), he called Leo’s name over and over again, encouraging him to go faster, harder, to take him without holding back. He knew he’d be sore when they finished, but he didn’t want to be bothered by such triviality right now. The only important thing was this moment when they were one, when their love surpassed the nice, fuzzy feeling and turned into everlasting desire to possess each other, to mark, to own, and to belong.

“Leo… Leo…” Mikey panted.

“Come on, Mikey,” Leo growled as he felt his own climax driving closer. “Come on! Mikey! Mikey!” Neither could he control his own voice. Their churrs mixed into the most exciting music of lovemaking, all their feelings, all their emotions were poured into those sounds of want and lust.

“Leo… Leo…” Mikey kept chanting as though Leo’s name was a prayer. Actually, it was – it was a prayer to Mikey’s only deity, to his lover, to his mate, to his everything Leo meant to him.

“Yes… yes… Mikey… MIKEY!” Leo gave the last hard thrust when his body flexed and shivered as the strong wave of orgasm swept him to complete bliss. He paused for a moment, marking Mikey’s body from the inside, the hand gripping Mikey’s erection like a lifeline stopped moving. A long, deep churr drowned out Mikey’s moans.

“Leo,” Mikey whined discontentedly when Leo stopped.

Leo inhaled and looked at his mate, eyes dark and unfocused.

“Leo,” Mikey tried to wake his lover from his trance. “Leo, I need you. Please. Don’t stop.”

A smile curled Leo’s lips and he started moving his hand again. Mikey sighed happily, closing his eyes as the pleasure was circulating through his veins. Meanwhile Leo gave a few more thrusts into his mate’s body. Even though they were slower and gentler this time, Leo managed to maintain the right angle and hit Mikey’s prostate dead on.

Mikey’s breath hitched in his lungs as he reached his own climax. With a silent cry he clutched the pillow under his head, but before the first wave of pleasure could fade away he reached out for Leo.

“I love you,” he breathed out and gasped when Leo hit his prostate once more. “I love you, Leo, I love you,” he repeated, and when Leo bent to him with a smile on his lips, Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck immediately, unwilling to let him go and not caring about the work Leo was still doing down there to get the last bits of Mikey’s orgasm out of him.

“I love you,” Mikey sighed one more time, hugging Leo close and thus his lover had no other choice but to let go of Mikey’s softening penis and carefully lie down on his body stained with come. Not that Leo minded; lying in a mess was definitely nothing that would stop him from cuddling with his beloved mate.

Instead of returning the confession, his lips found Mikey’s mouth and glued onto it. The hot, daring tongue pushed its way through the gap between Mikey’s lips and Mikey let it in willingly, feeling pleasantly warm and lazy. He wanted to be coddled by his mate, he wanted to bask in his presence and relax in his strong, protective arms.

Leo was giving him all of that. Leo was always giving him everything and even more. Leo was his constant, the stable point in Mikey’s life. And Mikey was never letting him go.

The deep kiss turned into series of gentle ones, each of them telling Mikey how important he was, how loved, how cherished. Leo always made Mikey feel special and unique in so many ways; only he was able to give Mikey the benefit of never doubting himself. Mikey was taking all of that eagerly, feeling more than simple gratitude. He slid his hands to Leo’s cheeks, confessing to Leo once again in the form of a proper, sensual kiss.

Leo moaned quietly into Mikey’s mouth and while they were kissing he slipped out of his younger lover’s body carefully. Mikey mewled, but never stopped kissing Leo, never stopped hugging him. The only change was that he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Leo’s hips, hooking the feet behind Leo’s carapace. That way, he could still feel him as close as possible. 

They stayed like that for a long time, cuddling and kissing, hands roaming over their bodies. Mikey could feel the scutes of Leo’s carapace under his hands; he ran his fingers over the grooves, then he pressed his hot palms to Leo’s sides and caressed, forcing an excited sigh from his lover’s mouth. Leo on the other hand couldn’t decide if he wanted to simply hold Mikey in his arms or touch every exposed inch of his skin.

“Mikey…” he sighed as their mouths parted for a moment. When their lips met again, it was in a tender, loving kiss.

Mikey loosened his grip on his mate finally, pleasantly tired.

Leo slid next to Mikey. “Are you all right?” he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. It was so Leo, always caring, always wanting to know he hadn’t hurt him.

A lazy smile spread across Mikey’s lips. “More than all right. I’m perfect,” he said and rolled on his side, reaching for Leo.

Leo took his hand and placed a soft kiss into his mate’s palm before he reached for a stack of tissues. He took one and started wiping the mess off Mikey’s body. He was gentle, his touch almost a caress. He was working with the precision so characteristic to Leo, not leaving a single drop. He wiped the come off of Mikey’s stomach before he moved between his lover’s legs. Mikey sighed and spread them wider for Leo to have a better access to the parts that needed cleaning. He knew they’d take a shower later, but right now neither of them felt like getting up. Anyway, Mikey wanted his fair share of cuddling after the awesome sex and as much of Leo’s attention as he could get.

A tissue kept sliding over the inner sides of Mikey’s thighs, slowly nearing his entrance. He sighed again, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by Leo’s work. When he felt the light touch of the tissue on his entrance, he couldn’t hold back a churr.

Leo’s chuckle made him open his eyes.

“Good?” his forest-green mate asked.

Mikey grinned roguishly. “You know the answer.”

Leo laughed quietly and teased Mikey’s opening a bit more as he was cleaning the worst of the mess. Mikey felt almost sad when Leo pulled his hand away. However, that feeling was short-lived as he could feel hot breath on the inner side of his knee immediately and the tender touch of lips delivering a butterfly kiss.

“I love you, Mikey,” Leo said suddenly, and his voice sounded serious. Mikey looked at his mate, trying to read his face. Leo’s expression was so open and vulnerable that it made Mikey’s heart beat faster.

“I love you, too, Leo,” he whispered.

Leo smiled. He quickly wiped the proof of their encounter off of his own body before he settled comfortably next to his beautiful mate. He put his hand on Mikey’s belly in a possessive gesture.

Mikey couldn’t help the big, radiant smile. He turned on his side himself and snuggled to Leo’s strong body. He pressed his nose to the forest-green skin, taking a deep breath of Leo’s unique odor mixed with the heavy scent of sex and alpha male.

Leo’s hand snaked around Mikey’s torso and stayed resting on his carapace. He tilted his head a little to deliver a small kiss on Mikey’s temple. The younger ninja smiled into Leo’s neck, nuzzling under his jaw. There was no place in the world where he felt more loved and cared for, more welcome, than in his mate’s arms. There he belonged.

He wrapped his arm around Leo’s neck while he let the other rest on Leo’s plastron. He could feel the slight heaving of his lover’s chest in the peaceful rhythm of his breathing. Mikey’s smile widened as he brought his mouth to Leo’s ear slit.

“Thanks for the rescue from the big bad Raph,” he said in an amused tone.

The soft giggle coming from his mate tickled Mikey’s neck.

“No problem, love, whenever you need.”


End file.
